howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rufftuff21/Does Tuffnut really care for Ruffnut
Before I get started I'd like to mention something, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are my favorite characters. Reason I say that now is while you read this you will think "ya right" just trust me, but without further interruptions. Does Tuffnut really care for Ruffnut. Reason I asked this Question is I was watching some of the episodes and In many of them I noticed Tuff was being a real jerk to his sister. In one episode he was throwing some harsh blows at Ruff over what seemed like nothing. It was the episode were Gobber made the sword from Meatlug's lava and asked "does anyone Know what this is". Tuffnut said he didn't want anyone to tell him but Ruff said "a sword" and then this is when it bugged me. He started punching her. I know what your thinking "they always fight what are you going on about". No this was different this looked, abusive. Not enough for you yet there's way more. In another episode Tuffnut said he loved Macie a stupid mace an object more then his own twin sister. How is that supposed to be funny. This next one is probably the most disturbing if you bother to think about it. In one episode he mentioned he watched her burn, BURN. Before helping her. That is not funny that is sick. Whoever writes there jokes is messed up. The only reason they get away with it is they make them dumb (which there not but that is a rant for another day). Trust me there are more of those but I'm just going to move on to the next thing now which is why I like them, and why I'm not after Ruffnut. The reason Ruff gets off the hook is because she has had only one thing that has bothered me and that was when she pushed him off the cliff into the Fireworms. Even then she was hesitant and was asked to do so. Also she has saved Tuff before. In the first movie when they were fighting she pulled him away from Stormfly's blast. In another episode Tuffnut wanted to pet a very dangerous dragon so she held him back so he would not get hurt. What has Tuff ever done for her besides the episode Free Scauldy when the dragons were coming and he said "Look sis". I guess you could count when he tried to cheer her up afterwards. That's really it. My friend even came up with the Theory Ruffnuts in an abusive relationship (I'm not getting into that because it's sad but you fanfic writers can use that if you want). I know I've been going on for a while but I'm almost done. The twins are my favorite characters because they have had good moments too. Such as I liked them in Appetite For Destruction, Fright Of Passage, and most of the Flight Stuff. They were real good together in that and felt like it was a more sibling like relationship. Don't get me wrong I know siblings fight trust me I have a sister, but there is such thing as taking it to far. To the point of it feeling creepy. I wish they would show them more like they did in Fright Of Passage. Or at least prove Tuff does in fact love his sister. I like to believe he does and that is why I like them. I like to think about what they could do with them. You know how many shows are just based off siblings. I feel I've said enough thanks to those who read all of this I know it's long I take the Twins seriously. Feel free to read my other blog "why does everyone seem to hate on Snotlout" and thanks again. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts